


Hooked On A Feeling

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Jonghyun just really wants to hold Kibum.





	Hooked On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr (@shineespreadyourwings). Really short fluff because I can.

It was way too cheesy, Jonghyun knew that, but he really just wanted to sway to some romantic songs with the love of his life. The lights were dimmed, the music playlist was set, and fake rose petals had been strewn over the carpet. If it didn't look so romantic, Kibum would have thrown a fit the minute he walked in the door. Instead, however, he was currently frozen in the entrance way, shoes barely off his feet with an eyebrow quirked in disapproval. 

Jonghyun smiled so wide his face hurt, as if flashing his pearly whites might soften whatever lecture he was about to get. His eyes were closed in preparation for whipping out the puppy dog eyes. He heard a heavy sigh and light footsteps, before lips softer than silk brushed his own. Leaning into the kiss, Jonghyun let his hands wander to Kibum’s hips, keeping his eyes closed all the while. Kibum made a noise in between annoyance and amusement when Jonghyun slid his hands _ever-so-slightly_ downwards and broke the kiss. He still had his eyebrow raised.

“Do your face muscles not hurt?”

“What?” Kibum had no idea where this was going.

“Your eyebrow…” Jonghyun trailed off when he realised Kibum was only going to get more irritated if he kept up whatever this was. “I just wanted a dance,” he smiled sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

“We have a studio-”

“Not that kind of dance! Like, romantic style. Couple dance.”

Kibum sighed as loud as he could but placed his hands on Jonghyun’s shoulders. Jonghyun beamed again, and Kibum couldn’t help but think he looked like the most beautiful star in that moment. Jonghyun took out his phone and began his specialised playlist. Rupert Holmes’ Escape bled through the speakers and immediately elicited an impressive eye roll from Kibum. Before he could say anything, the smaller man caught his lips again in a chaste kiss before swaying to the beat. They followed each other’s lead for the duration of the song before the playlist moved on.

“Did you just download the entire soundtrack of Guardians of the Galaxy?” Kibum found his eyebrow raising yet again as Hooked On A Feeling began. “Not romantic at all…” he muttered.

“Hey! It’s a good movie with a great soundtrack!” Jonghyun actually sounded offended now.

“It came out like three years ago dude. Get over it,” Kibum rested his forehead on his partner’s shoulders to avoid letting him see the small smile gracing his face. If he was being completely honest, he was actually really enjoying this.

“I can feel you smiling on my neck-”  
“Shut up,” Kibum pressed himself closer, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun in a real hug. He barely processed the next song change before Jonghyun started singing along. It was his own song, End of a Day. “I missed hearing you sing for me,” Kibum was smiling fully now, unable to stop himself despite the song itself being sad.

“Hey, Key?”

“Hm?”

“We’ve both worked really hard.”

“I love you,” Kibum looked up properly at Jonghyun now. Jonghyun held his gaze. It felt like one of those awful cheesy moments in a romantic drama where you _knew_ the couple were about to kiss but they wouldn’t get on with it. So Jonghyun leaned down and captured Kibum’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely open to any corrections that I may have missed and of course, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
